Rozwój Warszawy (1926)
Dr F. Klein =Rozwój Warszawy = (artykuł opublikowany w styczniu 1926 roku) w czasopiśmie "Naokoło świata". Braki Brak mieszkań i lokali, wzrost miasta, przemiana ruchu ulicznego Przyglądając się obecnej Warszawie, obserwując jej życie, ruch, gwar i hałas uliczny, widzi się jedno i to samo wszędzie, tj rozrost miasta. Warszawa w oczach rośnie, rozszerza się i rozwija się istotnie z szybkością zastanawiającą. Gdyby nie fatalna sytuacja, gdyby nie zastój i nie zupełna stagnacja ruchu budowlanego — to rzeczywiście Warszawa rosłaby z amerykańską szybkością. Największą klęską Warszawy jest zastój budowlany. Dajmy Warszawie możność budowania się, a zobaczymy, że za parę lat liczba budynków mieszkaniowych się podwoi. W obecnych bowiem warunkach to miasto dusi się, dławi, pręży rozpaczliwie z powodu braku mieszkań, sklepów, lokalów na biura, kancelarie, warsztaty, przedsiębiorstwa itd. Ileż to energii, najlepszych projektów, ile zamiarów rozbija się z powodu braku lokali. Przy tym zupełnym zastoju budowlanym wprost trudno mówić o rozroście stolicy. Warszawa obecnie robi wrażenie skrępowanego olbrzyma, skazanego na bezczynność. A jednak Warszawa rośnie i rozwija się. Od czasu powstania państwa Polskiego ludność Warszawy powiększyła się — kto wie, czy nie w dwójnasób. Tego przyrostu jednak spisy nie wykazują. Liczba ludności Warszawy w oficjalnych spisach jest taka sama jak przed wojną, z nieznacznym może przyrostem. Oficjalne spisy Warszawy obejmują bowiem tylko miasto w granicach przedwojennych. Tymczasem powojenna Warszawa dzisiejsza — to nie tylko miasto w obrębie dawnych rogatek warszawskich. Warszawa obecna — to cały szereg małych miasteczek, letnisk, miejscowości oddalonych mniej więcej o godzinę drogi koleją czy kolejką od serca stolicy. Ten cały wieniec miejscowości, otaczających Warszawę - to dalsze przedłużanie stolicy. Tam wszędzie mieszkają ludzie, których praca, zajęcie, warsztat znajduje się w Warszawie, a tam, można powiedzieć, gnieżdżą się jedynie z konieczności, z powodu braku mieszkań. Wszyscy pamiętamy, od czego się to zaczęło. Gdy zaczęło brakować mieszkań i lokali rozwinął się na nie szalony, nieprawdopodobny popyt. Sprzyjała temu przede wszystkim inflacja marki polskiej. Nieraz za cały dom nie można było osiągnąć tej ceny, co za próżne w nim mieszkanie. Często posiadacz większego mieszkania stawał się nagle właścicielem majątku ziemskiego. I wtedy to właśnie w tych niezdrowych latach inflacji co najmniej kilkadziesiąt tysięcy mieszkań i lokali zmieniło swych dawnych lokatorów, którzy przenosili się w bliższe lub dalsze okolice Warszawy, znajdując tam pomieszczenia mieszkalne za znacznie tańsze pieniądze, i tą drogą poszedł dalszy przyrost ludności stolicy i w paru latach zapełnił wszystkie miejscowości dokoła Warszawy. Ale nie tylko tu widać wzrost Warszawy. Zaobserwować go możemy w wielu innych przejawach życia codziennego. Przypatrzmy się przez chwilę dzisiejszej ulicy warszawskiej i porównajmy ją z przedwojenną. Jaka olbrzymia zachodzi różnica. Podczas, gdy przed wojną siłą pociągową był tylko koń, a automobil należał do wyjątków, dostępnych tylko dla bogaczy, to dziś widzimy, że motor, jako siła pociągowa, zaczyna szybko wypierać konia. W oczach naszych dokonywa się ta przemiana z błyskawiczną szybkością Pół roku temu zjawiły się pierwsze dorożki automobilowe, w liczbie stukilkudziesięciu, a dziś jest już ich przeszło tysiąc. Liczba ich wzrasta codziennie. Licytują się one, obniżając cenę jazdy. Gdyby nie trudności w zdobyciu zegara, obliczającego przestrzeń przebytej drogi, dorożek tych już dzisiaj byłoby znacznie więcej. Rzeczywiście, patrząc na ten ruch uliczny, trzeba przyznać, że Warszawa się automobilizuje w tempie bardzo szybkim. Jeszcze pół roku, jeszcze rok w tym samym tempie, a dorożki konne będą należały do rzadkich, przestarzałych wyjątków. Ruch uliczny Warszawy już dzisiaj zaczyna przypominać ruch uliczny wielkich stolic świata. Kiedyś, jadąc przez Aleje Ujazdowskie, byłem świadkiem sceny, której nie przeczuwałem dotąd w Warszawie. Oto, w pewnym momencie policjant zatrzymał ruch uliczny i ułatwił w ten sposób przejście tłumowi przechodniów z jednej strony alei na drugą. Cztery miasta Stara Warszawa, Warszawa Królewska, Warszawa monumentalna, Warszawa nowoczesna Przyglądając się Warszawie, nietrudno można w niej rozróżnić cztery miasta. Najstarsze jest Stare Miasto, skupiające się dokoła własnego rynku, z całą siecią małych, wąskich uliczek. Powstanie jego przypada na drugą połowę XVI wieku, na wiek XVII i na pierwszą połowę XVIII wieku. Jest to typowo mieszczańskie miasto. Niema tu zupełnie miejsca na większy dom czy pałac. Tego tu nie znajdziemy.. Całe jest ciasno i gęsto zabudowane wąskiemi, trzy- i cztero-okiennemł kamieniczkami. Ma ono swój odrębny charakter architektoniczny. Ppźny renesans i rozwinięty barok są tu dominującą nutą. Razem z szeregiem stylowych, choć skromnych kościółków, zachowało się Stare Miasto znakomicie. Jest ono prawdziwą atrakcję turystyczną. Ta właśnie część Warszawy ma swą bardzo jednolitą fizjognomję. Chodząc po Starem Mieście, odnosi się wrażenie małego miasteczka prowincjonalnego, ale nigdy stolicy wielkiego państwa. Drugie miasto można nazwać Warszawą Królewską. Zaczęła, się ona budować z chwilą przeniesienia do niej stolicy państwa i rezydencji królewskiej, co nastąpiło z początkiem XVII wieku. Za królem pociągnął cały dwór, możnowładcy i magnaci, którzy zajęli bliższe i dalsze grunta pod swoje rezydencje, otoczone dużemi ogrodami. Tą drogą wyrosło bardzo szybko całe miasto niezwykle wspaniałych pałaców i parków, jakie widzimy na starych sztychach lub nawet obrazach Canaletta, które wróciły z Rosji. Świetność architektury i przepych urządzenia były jedynie stosownem tłem czy ramą dla ówczesnych możnowładców. Jednak z tej Warszawy niewiele nas doszło. Wszystko prędzej czy później zniknęło z powierzchni, ustąpiło miejsca nowym Budowlom. Od drugiej potowy XVIII wieku zaczyna się budować trzecie miasto, które można nazwać Warszawą monumentalną. Okres ten trwa po rok 1840 mniej więcej. W tym czasie powstała największa liczba monumentalnych gmachów i pałaców, które nadają Warszawie piętno wielkopańskiej, okazałej stolicy. Budowle te, rozrzucone po całej Warszawie, skupiły się bardziej gromadnie dokoła placu Teatralnego i placu Bankowego, gdzie tworzą bardzo okazałe i monumentalne partje miasta. Panującym kanonem form jest styl klasyczny, styl wyniosłych kolumn i pilastrów. Uroczysty spokój i monumentalna powaga odznaczają t<; architekturę. Widać tu odrazu, że to gmachy publiczne lub reprezentacyjne. Uderza W opracowaniu fasad bardzo duża staranność i dbałość o wizyitkie wy dekoracyjne. Od połowy zeszłego czwarte miasto, czyli Warszawa w tym okresie Warszawa rozwija się szybko i rozszerza znacznie swe granice. Cechą ogólną okresu jest zupełny brak planowości w rozbudowie miasta. Warszawa rozwija się i powiększa, jak się komu podoba. Nie widzi się zupełnie ani ustaw, ani planu, uwzględniającego tak szybki rozwój miasta. Była to celowa polityka rządu rosyjskiego, który nietylko nie dbał o rozwój miast polskich, ale ten rozwój hamował. Jednym z dowodów tego jest brak portu w Warszawie. W mieście blisko milio-nowym, mającym wielką, spławną rzekę — brak dużego portu jest czymś niezrozumiałym. Ten bowiem port, jaki Warszawa mia ła przed wojną i ta żegluga na Wiśle, były po prostu dziecinnie małe. W kraju, obfitującym w produkty rolne i drzewo, droga rzeczna powinna być główną arterją transportu. W ten sposób, jak żegluga na Wiśle, rozwijało się także miasto. Naturalnie, że w ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu lat rozwój Warszawy posunął się kolosalnie naprzód, ale przy rozumnej i celowej polityce, rozwój ten powinien być dwa razy większy. Ten brak planowości w rozwoju miasta i dowolność budowania się miały jednak pewne dobre strony. Oto uchroniły Warszawę od zacieśnienia się na pewnej, niewielkiej przestrzeni. Można powiedzieć, że miasto rozszerzało się prawie we wszystkich kierunkach. Nowo budujące się domy wznosiły się coraz dalej od centrum miasta. Właściwie, patrząc na Warszawę, trudno powiedzieć, gdzie leży jej środek czy centrum. Wszędzie bowiem widzimy ulice bardzo handlowe, natłoczone i pełne zgiełku ulicznego. Pod tym względem, t. j. braku jakiegoś wyraźnego układu, czy centralnego planu miasta, Warszawa zbliża się poniekąd do Paryża. I tam również niema jakiegoś centralnego punktu, czy środka, tylko wszędzie olbrzymie miasto kipi tem samem życiem i ruchem ulicznym. Przestronność Warszawy Brak polityki budowlanej, oszpecanie miasta, różnica między Starą Warszawą a nowoczesną, nieestetyczne budy i rudery, odnowa monumentalnych gmachów Zastanawiając się nad systemem zabudowania Warszawy, trzeba przyznać, że to miasto jest bardzo przestronne i ma jeszcze wiele gruntu pod budowę, nawet w ulicach gęsto zabudowanych. W punktach najbardziej ożywionych widzimy jeszcze szereg pustych parcel, czy parterowych domów. Dalej ogromna przestrzeń i głębokość podwórzy warszawskich wskazuje, że w obecnych granicach mogłaby Warszawa wybudować prawie drugie tyle domów. To wszystko jest jednak dowodem, że zarząd miasta przed wojną nie miał jasno wytkniętej polityki budowlanej i nie umiał kierować rozrostem Warszawy. Ile rażących przykładów spotyka, my na każdej ulicy. Oto np. na ulicy Senatorskiej, obok stylowego pałacu, o półokrągłej kompozycji planu (dawniej pałac prymasowski, obecnie Ministerstwo Rolnictwa na placu Saskim, za pałacem Kroncnberga, plac ze składem węgla i dalej nędzne lepianki ze sklepikami żydowskiemi. Albo często się zdarza od frontu parterowy domek, nieraz nawet drewniany, a. z tyłu za nim wielopiętrowa oficyna. Naturalnie, że ten ostatni wypadek był zwykle następstwem ustawy, która nakładała większe podatki na domy wznoszone od frontu, niż w podwórzu. Ale jak na tem wychodził estetyczny znaczne. Wazyslko je»t tu doprowad/' ogólnie wtedy przyjętej normy, f nowoczesna Warszawa jest całym żnych dysonansów. Linia gzymsów, zamykających fasady, składa się z nieprawdopodobnych zygzaków. Obok domków parterowych budowle wielopiętrowe. Oczywiście nie mam tu wcale na myśli starych, stylowych pałaców warszawskich. Ich obecność jest pożądana, one dodają tylko świetności obrazowi Szftetola WarsutOy. Mały brzydki domek na NaWym Świecie u Wylotu ul. wygląd miasta — poprostu fatalnie. Tego rodzaju ipomysły są czemś niespotykanem w innych miastach na zachodzie. Każde z wielkich miast bardzo dba o zewnętrzny wygląd .estetyczny, jak tego wymaga godność i powaga miasta. Tymczasem u nas troska o zewnętrzny wygląd jest bardzo niewielka, i na tem polu jest dużo do zrobienia. Brak planowych ustaw i polityki budowlanej wywarł niekorzystne piętno na zewnętrznym obrazie nowoczesnej Warszawy. Wystarczy te części miasta porównać ze Starą Warszawą, aby przekonać się, jaka ogromna zachodzi różnica. Stare miasto ma bardziej jednolity, a nawet harmonijny wygląd. Ró- ulicznemu Warszawy i są jej prawdziwą ozdobą. Byłoby to niepowetowaną szkodą, gdyby zarząd miast i urząd konserwatorski nie dołożył wszelkich starań, by je przekazać dalszym pokoleniom nienaruszone. Ale owe szeregi zupełnie bezwartościowych domków parterowych i jednopiętrowych, nieraz drewnianych tylko oszpecają Warszawę. Na głównej arterji Warszawy, na Nowym Świecie jest ich szereg. Np. na wprost wylotu ulicy Świętokrzyskiej parterowy domek bez żadnej wartości estetycznej. Każde inne wielkie miasto, dbające o swój wygląd, już by dawno postarało się o usunięcie tej rudery z głównej ulicy. Tu należy z wielkim uznaniem podnieść pieczołowitość naszego rządu w odnawianiu starych, stylowych pałaców, zajętych przez ministerstwa ł inne urzędy państwowe. Tą drogą został odnowiony cały szereg monumentalnych budowli, które niemało świetności dodają stolicy. Są to prawdziwe pomniki architektury. Otwierają ten szereg dwa pałace przy ulicy Rymarskiej, zajęte przez Ministerstwo Skarbu, dalej pałac Namiestnikowski, obecnie Prezydjum Rady Ministrów, następnie gmach Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości przy ulicy Długiej, pałac Belwederski, Zamek królewski, dwa pałace na placu Saskim wraz z monumentalną kolumnadą, pałac Staszica (obecnie odnawiany), wreszcie pałac Brulowski, Ten ostatni ma przepysznie odnowione wjazdowe i boczne pawilony od ulicy Wierzbowej. Tu można mimochodem zauważyć, że mur odgradzający chodnik od toru jezdnego, wzdłuż pałacu Briilowskiego, przy ulicy Wierzbowej mógł być znacznia ładniej skomponowany. Plan rozbudowy Warszawy Plan podmiejskich terenów, troska o estetykę miasta — ustawą, kolonja Staszica i w Żoliborzu, komunikacja miasta, budowa portu. Warszawa centrum między Wschodem a Zachodem świata Może za rok, może za dwa lata skończy się obecny zastój i wtedy rozpocznie się gorączkowy ruch budowlany. Jaką drogą on pójdzie, jakie przybierze formy — to wszystko zależy od władz rządowych i miejskich. Już dziś należy się zastanowić nad tera ol-orzymiem zadaniem. Już dziś należy opracować cały plan przyszłego rozbudowania Warszawy. Plan taki powinien uwzględnić wszystkie zagadnienia związane z rozwojem miasta. Powinien podzielić się na trzy główne części. Pierwsza musi się zająć planem terenu. Całą bliższą i dalszą okolicę Warszawy, razem ze wszystkiemi gminami podmiej-skiemi, należącemi już do miasta, należy roz-patrzeć i podzielić na partje, które stopniowo mają być zabudowane. Trzeba przygotować szereg terenów, które natychmiast po nastaniu możliwości budowy, możnaby objąć budową. Z tem łączy się wytyczenie ulic i podział na parcele budowlane. Gdyż nie można dopuścić, aby przyszły rozrost i ruch budowlany zastał zarząd miejski zupełnie lub choćby częściowo nieprzygotowany. Trzeba się liczyć bowiem z tem, że z chwilą nastania ruchu budowlanego i sprzyjających koniunktur, budować będą nietylko zrzeszenia urzędników, czy innych zespołów, które zakreślą sobie zamknięty teren, celem wzniesienia mieszkań dla pewnej liczby rodzin. Obok kooperatyw wystąpią wielcy przedsiębiorcy budowlani, spekulanci i t. d. Lokata kapitału w domach była zawsze zdrową i dobrą lokatą i taką zawsze będzie po uzdrowieniu stosunków finansowych. Za rząd miasta musi być przygotowany, aby mógł pokierować wielkim, gorączkowym ruchem budowlanym. Dlatego druga część planu budowlanego przyszłej Warszawy musi być poświęcona zagadnieniom i postulatom architektury. Jak należy i jak wolno budować? Nie może się powtórzyć to, co działo się za czasów rosyjskich. Należy opracować szereg paragrafów, które jasno określą, jakie i gdzie wolno budować domy, tak pod względem wysokości jak i ukształtowania fasady. Przytem musi się znaleźć miejsce na paragraf, pozwalający zarządowi miejskiemu z góry narzucać dyrektywę przy projektowaniu fasady. Będzie to dotyczyć budowli monumentalnych na różnych placach, ulicach i t. d. Tego rodzaju ustawy istnieją w każdem wielkiem mieście, i tą drogą powstawały zawsze monumentalne kompleksy budowli, należących do różnych właścicieli. Przykładów na to jest wiele np. w Paryżu ulica Rivoli, na której wszystkie domy na parterze mają obowiązkowo arkady, dalej plac Yendome, plac de la Concorde, jednako zabudowane. Podobne przykłady znajdziemy we Włoszech (Rzym. Wenecja, Florencja i t. d. i w wielu innych miastach). Wyobraźmy sobie u nas, jak będzie niedługo wyglądał plac Saski po usunięciu soboru i po uporządkowaniu go, plac, który będzie publicznym salonem Warszawy — ze składem węgla i nędznemi lepiankami na sklepiki żydowskie. Obecnie bowiem Warszawa nie ma ustawy, dającej jej prawo do usunięcia powyższych brzydot. W ostatnich paru latach powstało kilkadziesiąt czy więcej domków, wzniesionych dla urzędników państwowych, dla oficerów i t. d. Największe takie osiedle powstało w pobliżu politechniki. Są to małe, parterowe lub jednopiętrowe domki dla jednej lub dwu rodzin, o mieszkaniach cztero, pięcio i sześciopokojowych. Otóż na pierwszy rzut oka prezentują się one dosyć nieźle. W rzeczywistości są one przykładem, jak się domów nic powinno budować. Bo najpierw pokoje w tych mieszkaniach są za małe, za miniaturowych rozmiarów, aby kogokolwiek zadowoliły, a po wtóre sposób budowania tych domków jest bardzo nietrwały i niesolidny. Jest to typowa tandeta tania, ale i tandetna robota. To samo mniej więcej trzeba powiedzieć o kolo-nji oficerskiej na Żoliborzu. Co prawda domki te mają dużo ładniejszy wygląd od kolonii Staszica. Ale zato rozmiary wnętrza są takie same. Architekt, projektujący te mieszkania, musi w końcu zrozumieć, że pokoje o wymiarach 3X4 m. są zamałe do mieszkania. Zamiast sześciu takich klatek, niechże będą trzy duże pokoje, tak, żeby i jakieś meble mogły się pomieścić i ludzie swobodnie poruszać. Wreszcie trzecią częścią takiego planu rozbudowy Warszawy musi być projekt dobrej komunikacji. Obecna bowiem sieć tramwajów elektrycznych nie wystarcza na potrzeby. Przede wszystkiem linij jest za mało. Są całe partje miasta pozbawione zupełnie komunikacji. Np. cała połać Starej Warszawy, dalej Marienstadt, następnie całe pobrzeże Wisły od mostu Poniatowskiego do mostu Kierbedzia nie ma żadnej komunikacji. Potem gminy podmiejskie, przytykające do samej Warszawy, a nawet do niej już włączone są od niej właściwie odcięte. Sieć komunikacyjna musi objąć zatem ogromną przestrzeń przyłączonych gmin podmiejskich. Jest to niezmiernie ważna sprawa, gdyż dogodna, stała komunikacja jest powodem rozrostu i rozwoju miasta. Jakiego rodzaju powinna być ta komunikacja: czy tramwaj, czy autobus? Otóż zdaje mi się, że komunikacja autobusowa bądzie jak najtansza i najłatwiejsza. Wprowadziły ją już niemal wszystkie większe miasta i autobus za parę lat wyruguje zupełnie tramwaj elektryczny, wraz z jego bardzo kosztowną instalacją. Dlatego i u nas już teraz należy pomyśleć o stworzeniu takiej komunikacji między Warszawą a podmiejskiemt gminami, przy-czem trzeba ją zorganizować na wielką skalę i po europejsku, a nie jak to dotychczas robiono — półśrodkami: stare wozy, niepraktyczne, chodzące nieregularnie i rzadko. W ten sposób — nic dziwnego — że nie osiągnięto dobrych rezultatów. Na tym polu miasto powinno dopuścić prywatną inicjatywę i nakreślić bardzo starannie warunki, dające rękojmię, że dane przedsiębiorstwo autobusowe potrafi utrzymać stały i regularny ruch wozów. W ten sposób — pamiętam, przed wojną — postąpił zarząd Florencji. Rozpisał konkurs na komunikację autobusową między miastem a gminami podmiejskimi i w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy powstały cztery linie regularnej komunikacji z okolicą. Jak ważną jest ta sprawa połączenia gmin podmiejskich z Warszawą — sądzę, te nic potrzeba dalej udowadniać. Im wcześniej ona powstanie, tym prędzej miasto zacznie się rozszerzać do gmin przyłączonych. Rozwój dorożek automobilowych w Warszawie, postępujący prawdziwie z amerykańską szybkością, wskazuje, jaką drogą potoczy się system komunikacji. Stworzenie szeregu linij autobusowych stałych i regularnie łączących stolicę z okolicą, będzie bardzo wielkim krokiem naprzód w rozwoju miasta. Przy tym i to trzeba zauważyć, że sprawa nie przedstawia prawie żadnego ryzyka, gdyż komunikacja automobilowa, dobrze zorganizowana, musi się bezwarunkowo opłacać. W przeciwnym razie już by dawno zniknął za granicą autobus, jako środek lokomocji. Tymczasem jest przeciwnie, i każdy rok jest nowym postępem i rozwojem tego systemu komunikacji. Wreszcie ostatnim punktem planu rozbudowy Warszawy musi być zaprojektowanie budowy portu na Wiśle na wielką skalę. Z tem łączy się regulacja, i obmurowanie obu brzegów rzeki, budowa doków bulwarów, składów i placów do ładowania towarów, budowa toru kolejowego, ułożenie komunikacji miejskiej wzdłuż obu brzegów i cały szereg różnych innych kwestyj, mających na celu stworzenie z koryta rzecznego wielkiej arterii ruchu handlowego. Warszawa ma wszelkie dane do rozwoju na wielką stolicę światową. Jeżeli nie zajdą jakieś katastrofy wojenne w najbliższych latach, jeżeli ułożą się w sposób pokojowy stosunki polityczne z Rosją, jeżeli u nas skończy się obecne fatalne przesilenie i stagnacja, — jestem przekonany, że za parę lat Warszawa stanie się miastem kilkomilionowym i będzie głównym środowiskiem handlowym między Wschodem a Zachodem świata. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Słownik __ZESPISEM__